The present disclosure relates to wireless connection technology.
A home energy management system (HEMS) that manages the home energy in cooperation with HAN (home area network) is recent technology. A proposed technique shares information obtained in the HEMS systems of the respective homes (hereinafter referred to as “HEMS information”) among a plurality of HEMS systems. This technique sends and receives the HEMS information to be shared via an external network infrastructure, such as a network infrastructure provided by a power company.
It may be, however, impossible to share information among HEMS systems by the prior art in a location having difficulty in providing a network infrastructure, for example, an underpopulated intermountain region. There is accordingly a need for a technique that enables information to be shared between the HEMS systems without depending on any external network infrastructure. This problem is not limited to the HEMS system but is commonly found in various energy management systems including MEMS, BEMS and FEMS and in sharing information between systems that control devices by using a LAN, a PAN (personal area network) or the like.